My stepbrothers ex
by Iheartwhitechocolate
Summary: rea if you wanna find out
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this takes place after drew cheats on Alli . alli doesnt leave degrassi or take drew back. Alli an adam have never met before, adam knows drew recently broke up with his latest girlfriend but he doesnt know that was Alli. The entire story will be written in the third person . this will just be one-shot unless you want me turn it into a story.**

**The Torres household after vegas night.**

Adam was walking to his bedroom after the most dramatic event that took place uring his time at degrassi community school Eli almost, got stabbed, Fitz got arrested, and Adam's stepbrother Drew cheated on his girlfriend. As Adam was passing his step-brothers room he hear crying an decided to check it out, he entered the room to see Drew sobbing into his pillow. Adam sat on the ege of the be an Drew looked up an momentarily stopped crying. "wow, you must of really like her , I've never seen you this torn up over a girl" this was true, Drew usually avoided serious relationships with girls and when he I the break-ups never seemed to phase him the way this one has. " Y-yeah . I really like her, I think I was in L-love with her" Drew said shakily. " Well do I at least get to know the name of the girl that has my brother this shaken up Adam joked trying to lighten the mood " A-a-a" Drew started before beginning to sob again " it's okay man you don't need to say it," after realizing how much pain even saying this girls name put his brother in "Well I'm gonna go to bed see in the morning."

**Degrassi Community School first day back from break**

Alli and Clare walke up the steps of Degrassi, Alii was praying that she wouln't run into rew an Clare ready to comfort her best friend. " Oh no groaned Alli" as she spotte rew slowly making his way towards the two girls Clare looked at her friend with a 'whats wrong' evident in her facial expression. " Drew coming this way, Clare-bear please tell me all the reasons why I shouldn't take him back". Clare nodded " Okay well first of all he doesn't deserve you, he willingly cheated on you with Bianca, then he lied to you about cheating" as Clare sai those thimgs to Alli painful memories of the ance plake through her head an she knew that there was no way that she coul take Drew back she couldn't deal with a repeat of what happened with johnny during her freshman year". Drew approached the two girls but as he opened his mouth to speak to Alli she cut him off " no drew I will not take you back because you hurt me an you cant just say it was Bianca's fault because you willingly went with her" Alli said as she held back tears. Drew knew that he had lost this time and sulked away as he fought back tears of his own. Clare and Alli hugged ass Alli let the tears that she had been holding back flow freely. As the two girls walked arm in arm to there seats next to each other in media immersions .

Alli looked to Clare an said "Clare-bear I want to fin something to invest myself in this year" "How about science Olympics" Clare suggeste happy that Alli was finally looking to invest herself in something other than the boys who ha always ene up breaking her heart. "You know what Clare, I think I'll try it" Allii said in the cheeriest tone anyone ha gear from her since her breakup with Drew.

**Science Olympics meeting after school**

Adam was in room 126 for the meeting of the science Olympics team , the group was stressing out because they needed four members but they only had three which were Connor, Wesley, an himself. They all hear the door open an looked up, in walked one of the most beautiful girls that Adam had ever seen, for a second Adam was wondering if she ha been lost because she didn't seem like the type of girl to join something nerdy like science Olympics. "This is the room for science Olympics" she asked breaking Adam's train of thought, all three boys nodded. Wesley and Connor seemed equally as shocked to know that this girl came here on purpose. "can I join" she asked hopefully. "Sure," Connor said "we needed a fourth member anyway". "yay' she squealed before regaining her composure. "Wesley, Connor how have you been " Adam was shocked to find out that two guys like Wesley and Connor knew a girl like this. Wesley mumble a fine an Connor shrugged before saying. "how have you been Alli". A look of sadness crossed her face before she answered fine with false happiness. Then Alli turned to Adam and said "Hi, I'm Alli" before sticking out her hand so Adam could shake it "I'm A-adam" he replied nervously with a slight stutter as he reached out to shake her hand. As their hands met both teens felt the electricity and looked own blushing while they received raised eyebrows from Wesley an Connor. They both immediately felt something for each other.


	2. Authors note

Authors note: I feel like no one really cares about these stories so I will most likely discontinue them due to that unless someone tells me otherwise.

On a happier note I am starting a new story and in the next week or two save me from myself will be updated


End file.
